Forsaken or Not
by someone88
Summary: Soi Fong has just moved to Japan from China. Her past in currently unknown. As she meets Yoruichi what will happen? Her past becomes known... Things start to happen... And...
1. Chapter 1 New Place

**Chapter 1 **

**New Place **

Flashback

Knock

Knock

Knock

"What?" The young black hair chinese girl in her teens asked.

"The Boss wishes to see you Ojou-sama." That was all the man and after getting a nod from the girl, he motioned her to follow him and started walking.

The girl followed the man until they reached a large door.

The man opened the door for the young girl and she entered.

"Father, did you wish to see me?" The short girl asked.

An older looking man that seemed to be in his 40s with dark black hair appeared from the shadows and said, "Yes, I have a matter I would like to discuss with you, Soi Fong."

"And what might that be father?"

"Soi Fong, your presence here is no longer required so I will be sending you to Japan."

Silence

As the man's words echoed within Soi Fong's mind, fear, shock, and many other emotions flashed before her. However, because of how she was trained, none of those emotions were shown on her face.

"What …" She started.

But the man cut her off, "You are currently old enough to survive on your own however as your father I am not heartless so I have arranged a place for you to stay, contacted a school for you to go to, and will supply you with money in Japan."

Soi Fong knew from her father's tone that he won't take no for an answer and being as obedient as she was to him replied, "I understand father." Then quickly disappeared into her room to start packing. As she packed she thought. _Why would he do this to me?! I obeyed everything he said?! And now what he kicks me out for making one stupid little mistake?! _Without thinking she slammed her suitcase close.

End of Flashback

Soi Fong's train of thought was cut short when she felt the plane land and she casted away her remaining thoughts of betrayal and anger as she swore to herself not to trust anyone never again.

"Flight 325 from China to Japan has arrive at its destination"

Quickly Soi Fong got up and got her carryon and left the plane. After getting her luggage for the baggage claim she waited for a taxi and when it got there she told it the address of the apartment that the father 'generously' rented for her.


	2. Chapter 2 New School

**Chapter 2 **

**New School**

As the sun shone into the room Soi Fong twisted and turned then pulled up the bed covers to block out the sun. When she opened her eyes she jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

_Where the heck am I?!_

She thought but then fell back down on her bed realizing that she was in her apartment in Japan and remembered everything. She remembered how her father threw her away just because she made one stupid little mistake. She remember how she was kicked out of China. She remembered everything.

For awhile she just laid there and then realized she couldn't sleep anymore so after sometime she got up and decided to unpack. When she opened her suitcase she saw a yellow envelope that was addressed to her from her father.

_What is this? What else could he want from me?! I bet it's a letter telling me never to return or how bad my mistake was or something!_

But to Soi Fong's surprise inside contained a large amount of cash, a letter in another envelope, and lot of papers, she first opened the envelope. She started to read the letter.

_Dear Soi Fong, _

_I have entrusted you inside this envelope some money and hope you will use it wisely. Also it contains information you will need for your education. I have already paid the school you will go to so there is no need to worry about that. I expect you will meet my expectations academically and I want you to remember what I have taught you. Survival of the fittest, remember that Soi Fong. Also I expect you not to reveal anything about US and our reputations. Use the skills you were taught and keep a low profile so _

_you don't attract the authorities and bring us trouble. I wish you the best of luck at Soul Academy Soi Fong, my daughter._

_Your Father, F._

After Soi Fong finished reading this she thought to herself.

_HA! So basically that bastard just wants me not to get him in trouble and wants me to keep my grades up at this so called Soul Academy so the teachers don't call and trouble him! Some Father he is! _

_Sigh_

"Whatever the 'Boss' says goes" Soi Fong said and let her mind wonder off wondering what kind of place Soul Academy was.

She spent the rest of the day unpacking the rest of her stuff and went to buy other necessities with the money her father gave her. The next day was Sunday and she woke up early. She didn't have to go to school until Monday and no one except the teachers would be there but still she had to go to Soul Academy to drop off the paper works and talk with the principle so she did.

When she arrived at the place she noticed how large and beautiful the place was. The academy itself was surrounded by walls and had a gate for an entrance. The gate was at least double her height and at the time was open so she let herself in. As soon as she entered she heard someone talking. At first she wondered if it was a teacher or even a guard but realized that it was talking she heard but screaming instead. Thanks to her training as a child she was able to quickly locate the source of the scream. She arrived behind one of the buildings and to her surprise she saw four guys.

The first one seems to be the leader of the 'group'. He had whitish silver hair with a fox-like face. The second one had blond yellow hair that covered half his face. The third one looked big and fat and in a 

way kind of looked like a sumo wrestler. Those three were standing tall hovering over the there one. The last one had black hair and looked weak. The weak looking boy was cowering in fear of the three other boys and looked like he was going to go hit any second now.

As Soi Fong put two and two together she figured out that the weak looking boy was getting bullies by the other three boys. Soi then thought to herself.

_I guess it's survival of the fittest everywhere you go. Should I help the kid? I mean if I don't he's obviously gonna get beat up. But if I do I'm gonna be late and if I get into a fight the police might come. And if they do they'll ask questions and I know that bastard of a father isn't gonna be happy if I don't keep low._

Soi reasoned to herself and finally decide to not help cause it will be to troublesome not because she was scared cuase she isn't scared of anything. But as she moved to leave the fox guy spotted her.

"And what do we have here a guest?" The fox guy said.

Soi sighed in her head.

_Great trouble, so much for lay low. _

Just as Soi was about to speak the fox guy spoke.

"You got lucky Yamada. Let's go."

Then the fox guy and the other two started walking away but the fox guy stopped as he pasted Soi and said, "Consider this a gift next time you interrupt …" He stopped there and started laughing and went on his way before Soi could even say anything.

Soi then glace at the weak looking boy and decide to just leave him there but before she could leave, the boy grab her wrist. She was about to flip over and slam his body to the ground out of habit but caught herself and didn't.

"What do you want?" Soi said emotionlessly and then glared at her wrist, the one the boy was holding on to.

Letting go as fast as humanly possible, the boy nervously said, "Umm... Th thank you for helping me. My name is Hanataro Yamada."

"Soi Fong" The girl said in the same emotionless voice as before and started to leave but was once again stopped by Hanataro.

_Arr! What the hell is this guy doing?! If I don't go now I'm really gonna be late for the stupid meeting with those lousy teachers. _

"What is it now?!" Soi Fong said in a cold and angry tone that made Hanataro jump.

"I I I just wanted to ask if I can help you since you probably don't go to this school."

… _Oh so the boy just wanted to be useful… Well I guess he could help. And I don't think I even know where the principal's office is. _

"Yea could you show the way me to the principal's office?" Soi Fong said in a softer but by no means nice tone.

"Yes sir!" Hanataro Yamada replied and quickly lead Soi Fong to the office.

After the long meeting with the principal Soi Fong went home and prepared herself for the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3 Official First Day

**Chapter 3 **

**Official First Day**

As the sun shone into Soi Fong's room she was tempted to pull up her covers and go back to sleep but when she looked at her clock she realize that if she didn't get up now she would be late on her first day at Soul Academy. Soi Fong did not take a very long time to get ready for school but since she in a way overslept she had to hurry. She checked to see if she had all her supplies for school and her lunch. Once she did that she dashed out of her apartment and since she was late the bus already left.

For a normal person that would mean they would have to walk to school and be late even if they ran as hard as they could. However, Soi Fong is not a normal person. She started running at a speed that was so fast that if she ran past you and you blinked you would not be able to see her and just feel a strong wind. But she would soon regret her decision to run at that speed for as she was near the school she decided to stop so that no one would ask about how she could run so fast. Although she was trying to slow down she was running so fast that just as she turned at the corner she collides with a sandy blond hair man that had a green and white stripe hat and knocked him down.

Not stopping for even a second she said, "Watch where you're going old man!", and rushed to school.

When she arrived at the place the gate was closing so she entered and headed to the principal's office. In front of the office she was greeted by a man that introduced himself as Chojiro Sasakibe, the vice-principal.

"Good morning Miss Fong. Please follow me Principal Yamamoto is awaiting your arrival."

Soi Fong nodded and followed the man inside the office. Inside Principal Yamamoto was waiting for her just as Vice-Principal Sasakibe was saying.

The Principal greeted her. "Good Morning Miss Fong. I am glad to see you made it."

"Good morning Principal Yamamoto." Soi Fong replied to the man as she did so another man that looked to be in his 30s entered the room.

The principal then introduced the man to Soi Fong.

"Miss Fong, this is Kurosaki Isshin you new homeroom teacher. Kurosaki, this Soi Fong the transfer student that I told you about the other day."

After the introductions and such Kurosaki Isshin lead Soi Fong to the classroom. On the way there Kurosaki spoke. "So how do you like the school so far Soi Fong?"

"It is ok Kurosaki-sensei, however I have noticed that some students were bullied the other day I came by to drop off some paper works here."

"Oh, I think I know who you mean. Did the bully have short whitish silver hair and a face that looked like a fox?"

"Yes, it was and I noticed a large sumo like guy and a blond hair guy with him as well."

Kurosaki sighed. "Then it must be Ichimaru Gin and his gang."

Soi Fong nodded and he continued.

"Gin usually picks on everyone and even some of the teachers are afraid of him. Rumors say that his dad works for some underground thing so no one wants to be on his bad side. And the sumo guy you're talking about is probably Marechiyo Omaeda. He's just a rich kid and his dad I think works for Gin's. The blond kid is probably Izuru Kira. He's not that bad but since his dad also works for Gin's dad he had to follow Gin or his dad might get fired."

Soi nodded again and just emotionlessly said, "I see."

"Oh but don't worry unless you do something to get on his bad side nothing will happen and almost everyone else is nice."

"I understand Kurosaki-sensei." Soi Fong said before Kurosaki opened the door to the classroom and they entered.

When they entered the classroom became silenced but as soon as they saw Soi Fong they started to whisper.

It was then that Kurosaki-sensei spoke. "Quite down everyone I have an announcement to make." He said then pointed to Soi Fong and continued. "This is Soi Fong and she just transferred here from China be nice to her."

When he stopped talking Soi took it as a cue and introduced herself. "My name is Soi Fong and I came here from China, pleased to meet you." _Pleased to met you!? HA! I can't believe I said that! I don't' even want to be here if I could help it! _She thought as she spoke but even thought she was disgusted at herself for even being here she did not shown it on her face all thanks to her training as a little girl. The whole time she had on a cold and emotionless face.

After she finished her self introduction Kurosaki spoke once again as he pointed to a seat next to the window. "Soi Fong take that seat by Yamada."

She nodded and went to the seat she was assigned. When she sat down she recognized the boy sitting next to her. _He's the boy that I 'saved' yesterday. _She thought to herself. The class went by quickly and she didn't have to pay attention because she had been forced to learn the stuff that was taught in the past when she was still working for her father. When the bell rang almost everyone was around Si Fong's desk and was asking her a bunch of questions. After awhile she got fed up.

"Don't you have anything better to do than ask me a bunch of useless questions?!" Soi Fong shouted, stood up, and left to go to her next class. When she was near the classroom she was headed to she was grabbed by the wrist and once again out of reflexes she was about to flip whoever it was but stopped herself in time. She turned around to face whoever it was and spoke, "What?!"

Then she realized that it was the guy that she 'saved' yesterday. Hanataro hear the anger in her voice and let go of her wrist.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving me the other day." Hanataro said nervously.

"No need, I didn't do anything." Soi said and left before Hanataro could say anything else.

The rest of the day pasted by quickly for Soi because of her childhood she had to learn things that were advanced for kids her age so what the teachers at Soul Academy was taught she already knew. When the bell for her last class rang she got up and headed to her locker to get her stuff and go home but since Soul Academy was huge she got lost and spent almost an hour before she reached her locker. After getting her stuff from her locker she went outside and just her luck she saw Gin and his 'gang' beating up another guy. _What the hell is up with this place?! Whatever I could care less about this place and what happens. Survival of the fittest._ Soi thought this and was about to leave as the fat guy who Kurosaki-sensei identified as Marechiyo Omaeda spoke up. "Look Gin! It's that girl from the other day again!"

As Gin and his gang turned their attention to Soi Fong the guy being bullied ran away. When Gin noticed this he grinned and said, "Look at what you did. You let our pray get away. Last time was hello gift but this time…" He stopped and got into a thinking pose then asked his 'gang', "What do you think we should do?"

The blond hair guy, Izuru Kira, said nothing but the fat sumo guy spoke up, "Why don't we rough her up a bit so she doesn't interrupt us next time?" He said as he reached into his bag and got out some chips and stuffed himself.

_What the hell?! I was gonna leave but I guess I got luck. _Sigh. _Whatever I'll just let them hit me a few times and 'lay low' like that bastard wanted me to. _Soi Fong thought as Omaeda and Kira followed Gin. The three surrounded Soi and Gin motioned for Omaeda to punch Soi. 


	4. Chapter 4 Help or Trouble?

**Chapter 4**

**Help or Trouble?**

"AH!! I can't believe old man Yamamoto made us stay back just for falling asleep in class like that!" ,Complained the purple hair girl as she swung her hands in the air waiting for a reply. After a while of waiting for an answer the girl got irritated.

"I said, I can't believe old man Yamamoto made us stay back just for falling asleep in class like that!" Once again she got no reply. By then her anger level had sky rocketed causing her to almost yell at the top of her lungs.

"Kisuke! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Was all she got from her sandy blond hair friend.

"You weren't even listening to me!" She, by then was yelling and was ready for beat the living hell out of her friend. She was definitely ready to do so but stopped as the man pleaded with her.

"Now now Yoruichi, I was just joking I heard ya alright?"

At this moment Yoruichi gained back enough composure of herself, well enough to not kick Kisuke's ass just yet, and started to question her friend.

"Oh really! Then what did I say?"

Sighing inwardly and noting how close he was from getting a trip to the hospital he began answering her question.

"Well you were just complaining about how we had to stay after today even though you were the one who fell asleep and I tried to wake you up and got in trouble for being a good friend." He stated and gave himself a mental pad on the back for his good willed action earlier in class. But his short lived sense 

of accomplishment was put to a haul as he saw that the coco skin girl stop and started cracking her knuckles. Being as smart as he was he reasoned that if he didn't run for his life now he wouldn't be able to regret it later and initiated the dash.

And Yoruichi begin as fast as she was began laughing mentally on how foolish Kisuke was because he knowing her for almost his whole life should know that if she wanted to she could win a race against a cheetah without breaking a sweat. After awhile of cat and mouse the cat ended their little game by easily catching up but let her friend off with just a few punches that were playful so it might have only hurt a little if not at all.

"Hey Yoruichi, shouldn't we head home now? It's getting late."

"Yea, I guess."

Seeing that the both of them had agreed on the statement they headed toward their lockers. As soon as they got their stuff and was walking to the gate they heard laughing and other noises.

"Hey did you hear something Kisuke?"

"Hmm… yea but it's probably Gin and his 'gang' again so why bother?"

"I guess but I never did like the guy. Why don't we check it out?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

They then walked toward the laughing and voices.

They got to the source of the noises the saw a girl younger than themselves with silky raven hair. She was surround by Gin and his 'gang'. The enormous fat guy in Gin's 'gang' stuffed some food in his mouth and spoke, "Why don't we rough her up a bit so she doesn't interrupt us next time?"

Upon hearing and seeing what happened Yoruichi felt enraged whether it was Gin's annoying grin, the fat ass stuffing himself, or because of the girl that was picked on was unknown to her. However she would soon realize in the near future that it wasn't Gin even though she really disliked him and it wasn't the fat ass eating like there's no tomorrow but the mysterious girl that was being picked on.

**Soi Fong's Thoughts**

_What the hell?! I was gonna leave but I guess I got 'luck'. _Sigh. _Whatever I'll just let them hit me a few times and 'lay low' like that bastard wanted me to._

It was then due to her training that she received as a child that she noticed the presence of two others not including Gin, his 'gang', or herself.

_What?! More 'gang' members? Ha! Whatever just one or two more hits. No prob. _Soi thought as she shifted her glaze to the place she felt the other presences. She observed the two.

_Hmm… weird green hat with stripes… messy hair … bum._

Soi concluded after glancing at the guy.

… … … …

Soi was left mentally speechless after looking at the guy's female companion. 


	5. Chapter 5 Shihouin Yoruichi

**Chapter 5**

**Shihouin Yoruichi**

Realizing that she was staring at the new 'guests' that just arrived Soi Fong mentally slapped herself and snapped out of the trance she was in.

_Whoa what happened?! Who is she? And more importantly why was I staring at her?! (Sigh mentally)) Whatever, I just need to keep focus so I don't reveal anything. Or 'accidently' dodge whoever's punch and kick that fat sumo so that he throws up everything. (Laughs (mentally)) Not that that would make him any thinner._

Soi snapped out of her mental 'talk' with herself and just as she turned her attention back to Gin, fatty, and forced-to-be-servant she noticed two things. One, Gin and his 'gang' still did not notice the two new 'guests' yet.

_Well I knew they were weak but not to notice others' presences even though it was soooo obvious, that's just sad. _

The second thing that Soi Fong noticed was Gin motioning Omaeda to start the beating and for Kira to finish it off after Omaeda. Omaeda grinned and began to do what was requested of him. However before doing so he stuffed even more chips into his mouth, swallowed, and licked his big fat fingers.

_Oh my GOD! That is just disgusting! What the hell?! Did he just LICK his fingers?! SHIT! Ok focus it's just spit. Just his nasty freckling saliva! Damn that bastard of a father telling me what to do! If it wasn't for him I would so beat up these losers!_

As Soi Fong thought that Gin and his 'gang' especially Omaeda should be thanking the gods for this because if Soi Fong wanted to she could beat the crap out of they and they'd be lucky if they got off with just a few bruises and broken bones. Nevertheless, that was not what Gin and his 'gang' was thinking for 

they barely even knew who the girl let alone know his past. It was then that Omaeda moved forward, pulled his arm back, and punched Soi Fong.

Soi Fong, not wanting to think about the spit on Omeada knoukles or the fact that she would get beat up by some nobody even though she knew that if she had to count the people who could beat her that was still living on this earth it would be no doubt less than one hundred and at most two hundred, closed her eyes and prepared herself for the saliva filled punch.

She waited and waited but it never came.

Soi Fong opened her eyes to find a dark tanned hand holding Omaeda's wrist, stopping it from connecting with Soi Fong's face.

_What the …?! That girl! She stopped him?! She helped me?! I thought they were his friends? And how did she get this close to me that fast? Not to mention I could sense her presence coming closer either… _

Soi was pulled back into reality when she heard Gin talking to the girl. 

"Lookie what we have here, it's the great Shihouin-sama!"

Just as Gin was about to say something else Omaeda interrupted, "Wait! Shihouin as in THE Shihouin?"

_The Shihouin? What does that mean? The Shihouin?_ Soi thought as she observe Gin and his 'gang'.

"Of course, who else would it be? There's only one Shihouin in this school." Gin replied to his 'gang' member but then directed his attention back to 'THE Shihouin'.

"Shihouin-sama, may I ask for what do we have the pleasure of this visit? I mean it's not every day that the daughter of the prime minister of Japan comes to talk with people like us, is it now, Shiouin-sama?" Gin asked as he emphasized the 'daughter of the prime minister of Japan' part.

_WHAT?! Daughter of the Prime Minister? You've got to be kidding! _

"Don't call me that Gin you know I hate being called that." The girl known as Shihouin Yoruichi said in a cold and threatening voice as she threw Omeada, who was still shocked, about ten feet to her left as if he was light as a feather. (And believe me he is soooo soooo not as light as a feather.) Gin sighed.

"Let go. Now that the Goddess of Flash is here there's not much we can do is there?" Gin said to his gang.

Before leaving Gin turned back and flashed grin toward Soi Fong.

"Today you got luck, next time…" Gin said and disappear around the corner.

_Next time?! Ha! Next time I'll beat the crap out of you! _Soi thought to herself as she directed her attention the Shihouin.

As Yoruichi's and Soi's eyes met they became lost in the other's eyes and there was a long period of silence. But the silence was broken by Urahara Kisuke, "Hey little girl are you ok?"

When he spoke it caused the Goddess of Flash and the since birth trained girl to jump. Once they were out of their respective trances Yoruichi extended her left hand out to Soi Fong to help her and Soi Fong surprised the other two by slapping Yoruichi's hand away and straightened herself.

"My name is not 'little girl' 'old man' it's Soi Fong and I just fine. I didn't need any help." Soi Fong stated in an emotionless voice as usual and left before either one of the other two could say anything. 


	6. Chapter 6 It's Coming

**Chapter 6**

**It's Coming**

Brought back to reality Yoruichi realized that she was just staring at the raven hair girl and extended her hand out to help the girl up. To her surprise the girl slapped her hands away and stood up.

"My name is not 'little girl' 'old man' it's Soi Fong and I just fine. I didn't need any help." Soi Fong stated in an emotionless voice thus arousing Yoruichi's curiosity and left before Yoruichi could say or do anything.

Yoruichi's Thoughts

_What?! Did she just slap my hand away? _Laughs _That's a first usually people would beg me for attention but she rejected it! Who is she?_

End of Thoughts

Urahara Kisuke's Thoughts as he watched what happed

_Hey! Old man? I am so not old! _Looks at Yoruichi _Wow she's shocked! Hmm… Maybe too shocked I mean she just got rejected and all but… !! Wait _Grins _Don't tell me the great Yoruichi fell for the girl?! _Grin widens _Time to test out my theory._

End of Thoughts

Urahara waves his hand in front of Yoruichi while her face still showed shock and spoke in a playful and teasing tone, "Hellooooo Yoru-Chan! Anyone in there?!"

"Huh? What?"

Urahara's Thoughts

_Whoa! What happened? Did I just get away with calling her YORU-CHAN? If that was the normal her I'd be unconscious by now! She must really like that girl!_

End of Thoughts

"Aww! Yoru-chan you look like a love struck little girl!" The sandy haired man teased.

Blushing Yoruichi responded, "What love stuck?! I… I… I don't know what you're talking about I'm just curious that's all!" Then she started walking away and paced herself to get far away from her sharp friend.

Yoruichi's Thoughts

_Love struck?! I don't even know the girl so how can I be in love with her?! Well I mean she does look kinda hot and I bet her hair looks great and I wouldn't mind… WAIT!! What am I thinking?! I'm just curious and that's ALL! I mean it's only right that I get curious after what she did right? Right?! _

End of Thoughts

Urahara's Thoughts

_!! Did she just blush?! That's like the first time ever! _

End Of Thoughts

Urahara noticed that he was being left behind by the purple hair goddess and ran along to catch up.

While everything was happening back as school Soi Fong was about half way back to her apartment as she thought about somethings.

_Sigh what a day! First I was almost late for school then I was 'picked on' by some guy named Gin and his little play group AND I met the daughter of the Prime Minsiter of Japan! I got to stay away from her I _

_mean her 'daddy' is the authority whose's attention I was not suppose to catch and his daughter goes to my school! Ok from now on: avoid her at all cost!_

Soi Fong thought as she arrived home and decided to rest because of the trouble to come. And believe me there will be trouble that will come very soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Mysterious Arrival

**Forsaken or Not**

**Chapter 7**

**Mysterious Arrival **

After what happened that day after school with Gin and his little gang, Soi Fong's troubles began the next day.

It was almost like she was being watched everywhere she went. It was silly, for her, being trained to follow and target people that she, herself, didn't realize how uncomfortable it can be, to have eyes everywhere, watching you.

Of course, that was just her imagination. Really, there were only a few people actually watching her, two groups, to be specific.

One was Gin and his gang. Gin and his gang were always either looking at her in a funny way or glaring at her.

The other group was the Yoruichi group. Yoruichi was constantly approaching her, asking questions, eating lunch with her, even though she was unwilling, and wanting to be her friend.

The other parts or the Yoruichi group consisted of Urahara, always giving the girl a smile that looked like it said 'I know something you don't' and Yoruichi's fan group, glaring at her and wishing that the saying 'if looks could kill' was true.

Soi Fong was to say annoyed was an understatement.

She was just simply trying her best to follow her father's, the father who practically threw her away, order about keeping a low profile but no, no one was willing to let her have a moment of peace.

However, today was the day. She made up her mind to tell Yoruichi off and completely zone out all looks and glares from Gin and his gang, Urahara, and Yoruichi's fans.

Soi Fong opened the door to the roof and found a place to sit down. The roof was her usual lunch place when she wants to be alone in a quiet place.

She slowly opened her bento and picked up her chopsticks before the door of the roof, the door she walked through moments ago, flew open, revealing the daughter of the Prime Minister and her friend, Urahara.

"Soi! So this is where you're been! I've been looking everywhere for you! Let's eat lunch together!" Yoruichi exclaimed while Urahara just gave her that all knowing look and a, "Hi Soi-chan!"

Soi Fong's eyebrow began to want to twitch but her training would not allow it, not even a simple slip, her guard was always up. "Shihouin-san, Urahara-san" She acknowledged them but nothing more than that.

The two new arrivals were simply ignored by Soi Fong, not even bothering to answer the Prime Minister's daughter's request or to even take any time at all to tell the two to leave.

Soon after the two intruders' appearance the Chinese girl finished her lunch and headed for the door only to be stopped by a hand, THE Shihouin Yoruichi's hand, to be exact.

"Soi! We just got here and you're leaving?! Come on can't you stay a while?"

Now, setting aside her manners, she has had it with the constant annoyances. Soi Fong was being polite and did not want to tell Yoruichi to stop bothering and following her around while they were eating so she planned to leave but now, she decided, was as good a time as any, in fact the sooner the better.

"Shihouin-san,"

Soi Fong started out cold and emotionlessly,

"I would like to _request _that you take your hand off of me and not try to be my friend. I think I have made it _very _clear that I did not want to be friends with you."

She concluded calmly and polite, as she was trained to do when dealing with 'troublesome' people that she had to not harm and talk with.

The Shihouin took it far too well, regarding it as a joke. "Aw!! Come on lighten up Soi! So are your parents coming for parent-teacher conferences next week?"

Soi Fong could not believe it. The Shihouin just ignored her complaint like that and made many more attempts to 'clear things up'.

However, whenever she tried she would just get an answer like 'do you want to hang out tomorrow?' or 'what's your favorite color?' or something along those lines.

In the end she did spend her whole lunch time with Yoruichi and Urahara.

The whole day was spent for her like usual, getting looks from Gin and his gang and from Yoruichi's fan club.

By the time school was over Soi Fong thanked the gods and quickly returned home to her apartment only to find something, or to be more exact, some ones, unexpected there waiting for her.

"Soi-chan! We came to visit you!" One of the sudden visitors exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey! It's been a while but finally here's a new chapter! To tell you the truth I kind of forgot about this story until someone sent me a review. Lol, I'm so forgetful! But I have been really busy with work and other stories, so either way sorry for taking so long to update. Also, I know that this is a very short chapter but I won't be updating this story for at least one or two more weeks because of my workload so I will do a little preview of the next chapter beneath here as a apology. Thanks for reading and please do review, I could use any comments/suggestions/questions you have!

* * *

Chapter 8

Title: Unknown Yet (I don't really know the title yet so if you have a suggestion after you read the preview then please tell me!)

Preview:

"Soi-chan! We came to visit you!" One of the sudden visitors exclaimed.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"We haven't seen each other for soooo soooo long and yet that's how you greet me?! Soi-chan, I'm hurt!"

"Well if it doesn't hurt enough yet then I'll make it hurt if you don't tell me why you're here!" The Chinese girl warned and got into a fighting stance.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be so me-" The person was interrupted by Soi Fong's kick and barely dodged it in time.

"Ok!" That person cried out and finally their silly and playful attitude was replaced with seriousness.

"I have a message for you. It's from your father, Fong-sama."


	8. Chapter 8 Start Counting Down

**

* * *

**

Forsaken or Not

**Chapter 8**

**Start Counting Down**

* * *

"Soi-chan! We came to visit you!" One of the sudden visitors exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air to add to the effect.

"You!" Soi Fong allowed the surprise to grace her face for a split second but it quickly disappeared as fast as it came. "What are you doing here?!"

Her voice came out as cold as the arctic winds, yet at the same time accusing him of being up to something.

"We haven't seen each other for soooo soooo long and yet that's how you greet me?! Soi-chan, I'm hurt!" The same man who threw his arms in the air cried out and held his hands to his left chest where his heart is located.

"Well if it doesn't hurt enough yet then I'll make it hurt even more if you don't tell me exactly why you're here!" The Chinese girl warned and allowed her body to fall into a fighting stance.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be so me-"

_Whoosh!_

The certain person, though, was interrupted by Soi Fong's kick and barely dodged it in time.

"Ok!" That person cried out and finally their silly and playful attitude was replaced with seriousness, though with the bright Hawaiian shirt he was wearing along with hot pink shorts, it was hard to take him seriously.

"I have a message for you. It's from your father, Fong-sama."

But, since it was Soi Fong, she took it seriously and reflected on the reason of why her father would go to the trouble of sending someone here to tell her something when he practically kicked her out of China and into Japan.

_Father? Why would he send someone here? It's not like him to send someone who could be working just to check up on something unless it was really bad or important._

"Fine, spill it and fast Kyoraku. I won't be held responsible for sudden deaths."

"Awww!!! What did I say about calling me that? Call me Shu-"  
But before he could finish a knife went right pass his head and hit the wall right behind him, leaving him wondering how close to death was he.

"Uhh…. I mean, ok back to business!!! Fong-sama sent us," He motioned to the ladies not far to his left, "I and these pretty ladies here to be your family, in order to cure your loneliness and unsociable attitude which originated from homesickness!!!"

The drunker look alike said all this in a ridiculously cheerful tone and finished it off with a goofy smile, leaving Soi Fong there with a look of, at first, disbelief, next came a frown, and last rage practically spilling over out of her eyes, ready to kill the guy in front of her.

Luckily, for him, the two women that came with him came to his rescue before he could say or do anything else that might cause him his life.

The lady with long black hair in a single braid behind her spoke first with a softly tone, though soft as it was it certainly commanded attention and silence.

"Soi Fong-san, what Kyoraku-san meant when he said that is that we will act as your family for the upcoming parents-teachers conference."

Ending with an ensuring almost comforting mother like smile, the gentler looking woman between the two said.

"Yeah, and by the way, I'm your sister!!" The other female with considerably shorter hair in the party announced in a cheerful tone, which evolved into almost an outright laugh when she added in who the father was suppose to be, and as for the mother, that was a practical given.

"And well if I'm your 'sister' then" she motioned to the only male in their party, "he's" struggling to keep the sniggering in Soi Fong's 'sister' continued, "the father, and Unohana-san is the mother."

The poor young girl, who was recently forced to go to Japan and attend school there and targeted by the most annoying people ever, could practically feel her eyebrows twitch in annoyance, not that her stoic expression at the time would show it.

Looking over to her supposed 'father', his bright choice of clothing almost instantly blinding her, she could see herself, in the near future, pulling out her hair in frustration and committing suicide, if she were to let him come to her school, the place that she'll have to spend her time at for most of her stay at Japan.

But then the thought that this was her actual father's command caused her to sigh, breaking out of her stance, as if resigning herself to the fate that lies in store for her when Parents' Day was to come, Soi Fong spoke, of course not to her supposed 'father'.

"I don't mean to be rude, Unohana-san, Arisawa-san, but are you sure this is Father's command, and is absolutely necessary? I am confident that I can handle this situation by myself."

A sympathetic smile was offered by the mothering figure. "I'm afraid so, Fong-san, but there is no need to worry about Kyoraku-san, even though Ise-san is occupied at the moment and is unable to come with us to keep him in line, I'm sure he'll play his part correctly, right Kyoraku-san?"

She turned to him and a him a smile just as nice and kind as any other smiles she frequently gave out but her aura screamed obedience or else.

"Uh… yeah!..." The flamboyant man hesitantly replied either because he was really going to as he said or just out of simple fear, most likely the latter because while faint whispers of 'Nanao-chan, finish your job and comeback fast' could be heard.

"Yeah! With Captian Unohana here, I mean Unohana-san, here I don't think Cap- Kyoraku-san will be that bad! And call me Tatsuki like you used to, you know when we were little and before you went into extreme training mode!!"

Taking up his chance of slacking off, the 'father' of the party readily agreed. "Yeah Soi-chan loosen up!!! Now let's grab some sake and celebrate our reunion!!!"

"Leaving out the sake part, we should go inside. We are attracting quiet a crowd." The 'mother' of the party suggests while making a hand gesture, motioning to the onlookers on the opposite side of the street.

It was obvious that they were talking about them because whispering while pointing toward their group was a dead giveaway. But at least had enough courtesy to pretend to be doing something else when Soi Fong looked over, that or it just might be the glare the raven hair girl sent.

And the unfortunate daughter who was forced into this mess could only sigh in anticipation of the troubles that were to come because of this, opening the door to her apartment, she felt instant dread just thinking about school tomorrow.

And so, the countdown in the number of days until Parents' Day began, there was now, at most, if you counted today, eight days left, five of those eight being full school days, two entire weekend days at home with her 'family', and today.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"So? Your report?" Sitting on a huge chair too big for him, inside of the overly dark room, the man demanded.

"Yes sir! It seems like the Fong family is on the move or something because the head Fong sent out one of his top assassins to Japan and not long after that some other high positioned individuals followed." The lackey replied in a seemingly rehearsed fashion.

"Their identities?"

"It's not yet confirmed sir!"

"Hmm… I see. It seems like Fong is making his move so I guess we should start ours." The man rose from his chair and walked off, opening a door which allowed blinding intense light to enter the dimly lit room, and made his way out.

* * *

_Back at the Shihouin Mansion: _

_Yoruichi's Room_

"Hey Kisuke, tomorrow is Friday right? Why don't we call Kukaku up and hang out at Soi-chan's place?" The daughter of the owner of the mansion tried to bring up casually, main word, tried, while playing around with her empty milk bottle.

The first and immediate reaction of the sandy hair blond was shock which, unfortunately, for the young Shihouin mistress, evolved into actual understanding of what he was being asked, after the shock of actually hearing his long time friend ask _him_ out of all people if she could do something.

_Did- did she actually ask me for permission?? Usually she just says lets go and automatically assumes it's yes… _

"My, my, Yoruichi-san!! We could go to Soi-chan's home if we find out where she lives, but who would have though, the great Shihouin Yoruichi, lovesick and missing her crush already!!!"

Fortunately, for dumb looking, but as a matter of fact smart, friend of Yoruichi, Yoruichi only heard the first part of his reply and had already raced off to her laptop in order to see if Soi Fong's address was in the school directory.

_Hmmm…… maybe she's still clueless about her feelings?? That would explain things, but… This will certainly be interesting to watch. I wonder how this will play out?? Soi-chan doesn't seem to want to even be near Yoruichi._

_Either way, Soi-chan, you better start praying cause this is too good for me to interfere!!_

A silly grin practically engulfs the genius' face as he mentally warns Soi Fong.

* * *

Soi Fong laid in bed thinking about what had happened after cleaning up the mess of sake bottles scattered around on the floor after the little celebration that was held but all of a sudden sneezes, taking that as a sign to go to sleep, she drifts off to dreams and nightmares.

_Can't wait for tomorrow!!_

Was the last though for many individuals, whether it be in true excitement, anticipation, or sarcasm.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ha ha ha…. Well…. It's been awhile huh? First off, sorry I took so long, I don't know what happened really, and I just kinda didn't know what or how to write anything, like you know writer's block? But yeah bad excuse I guess. Eventually I think I might've gotten over it but who knows :) I'll try to not take months to update again, so read and review, suggestions, comments, ideas, ect are welcomed.

P.S. if anyone has some time on them and wants to read over my stories and you know correct stuff and do things like prompt me to write and not be lazy, e-mail me and tell me which story, it'll help me update more often and really improve the stories.

I'll try to update another one of my stories or this one within the week, but most likely in... ? 2 weeks?? maybe sooner :)


End file.
